TrainBoy55 Productions's Twenty Second Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 22: Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon).
Here is the twenty second remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (Molly's Special Special, told by Michael Brandon for the US) *Thomas *Molly *Troublesome Trucks *Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) *Tails (TTTE form) *Emily *Emily's Coaches *Bugs Bunny (TTTE Form) *Lola Bunny (TTTE Form) *Green and Yellow Express Coaches *Knuckles (TTTE Form) *Gordon *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *Hard Working Thomas *Tomy Percy *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Surprised Percy (Percy and Rocky Set) *Tired Percy (TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) R/C Percy with Navy Blue Coach) *Gordon's Green and Yellow Express Coach *Spencer's Red Express Coach *Tomy Henry *Emily's Dark Green and White Coaches Cast (The Sequel) *Thomas - Paul *Amy Rose - Kimberly *Molly - Kate *Sonic - Eric Transcript (Molly's Special Special, told by Michael Brandon for the US) *Narrator: Molly's Special Special. It was a blustery day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was excited. He was on his way to meet a new engine called Molly. She was waiting as he pulled into the yards. Molly was bright yellow. She had great big wheels and a shiny funnel. She looked very smart. (Thomas pulls into the yard to see Molly hauling some freight cars) *Thomas: Hello! *Narrator: Thomas puffed cheerfully. *Molly: Hello. *Narrator: Molly chuffed back. Molly looked sad. *Thomas: (hard working) What's the matter? *Narrator: Asked Thomas. *Molly: Emily laughed at me because I have to take empty freight cars to the coaling plant. *Narrator: Molly puffed sadly. *Molly: I want to take full freight cars like a really useful engine! *Narrator: This made Thomas feel sad. *Thomas: (sad) How can I help Molly feel important? *Narrator: He thought to himself. Then he saw some tarps flapping in the wind. This gave Thomas an idea. *Thomas: I know what we can do! *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. Molly reversed the empty freight cars into a siding. (Molly puts the cars on a siding and gets the tarps put on them to cover the cars) Thomas asked Molly's driver to cover her freight cars with the tarps. *Thomas: With your cars covered up, no one will know they are empty. *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. *Thomas: We can make everyone think you're carrying a special delivery! *Molly: Then I will feel important! *Narrator: Molly chuffed cheerfully. (Thomas passes Tails sunbathing on a siding and meets Emily and her two dark green and white coaches) Later, when Thomas saw Emily at the station, he told her all about Molly's special. *Emily: What is it? *Narrator: Asked Emily. *Thomas: Not telling. *Narrator: Thomas puffed. *Thomas: But it's the most special special of all! *Narrator: And every time Thomas saw another engine, (passes Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny, double-headed, passing by, and hauling three green and yellow Express coaches, and arrives at the yard to meet Knuckles, Gordon, and Henry) he told them all about Molly's special special. Soon all the engines were talking about Molly's special. They were excited...except Gordon. *Gordon: It won't be as important as my express! *Narrator: Gordon huffed. *Thomas: (hard working) Molly's special is much more important than the express! *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. *Thomas: (hard working) And you'll see it tonight at Abbey Station! *Narrator: But then Thomas was worried. *Thomas: (Sad) How can I make Molly's freight cars look even more special than Gordon's express? *Narrator: He wondered. Later that evening, Thomas saw a stationmaster lighting lanterns. (Thomas pulls seven freight cars and a caboose into the station) This gave him another idea. *Thomas: Can I borrow your lanterns? *Narrator: Thomas puffed to the stationmaster. *Stationmaster: Of course. *Narrator: The stationmaster replied. Soon Thomas' trucks were filled with the lanterns. And he puffed away to find Molly. (Thomas brings the lamps to Molly's cars to make them shine bright in the dark) Soon, Molly's freight cars were decorated with the beautiful lanterns. She was taking the cars to the coaling plant for a very important job. *Thomas: Your freight cars look very special now. *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. *Thomas: You must go through Abbey Station. Lots of engines will be there to see you. *Narrator The lanterns on Molly's freight cars twinkled like stars in the night. (Thomas and Molly arrive at Abbey station to meet the other engines) When Thomas and Molly arrived at Abbey Station, Emily, Percy and Gordon were waiting. Percy gasped. *Percy: Whoo! *Emily: She looks magnificent! *Narrator: Exclaimed Emily. And for the first time since she'd been on Sodor, Molly felt special...but not for long. A strong gust of wind blew one of the tarps into the air. *Thomas: (surprised) Oh, no! (one of the tarps is blown off and has landed on a surprised Percy) *Narrator: Gasped Thomas. Now everyone could see there was nothing inside! *Gordon: (angry) Those freight cars are empty! *Narrator: Gordon huffed. *Gordon: I know it couldn't be as important as the express. *Percy: (tired) So there isn't a special special? *Narrator: Percy puffed sadly. Molly felt silly and not very important at all, so she puffed away as fast as she could. (Molly flees) Thomas felt very bad. Just then, Sir Topham Hatt called the stationmaster; and the stationmaster came to see Thomas. *Stationmaster: There are lots of engines waiting at the coaling plant. *Narrator: The stationmaster said. *Stationmaster: They're waiting for Molly's freight cars! *Thomas: (surprised) Oh, no. *Narrator Moaned Thomas. *Thomas: (sad) I've got to find Molly quickly! *Narrator: Molly had stopped in a siding. She looked very sad. *Thomas: (sad) I'm sorry I made you look silly. *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. *Thomas: (sad) But they are waiting for your empty freight cars at the coaling plant! *Molly: But I've nearly run out of coal. *Narrator: Moaned Molly. *Thomas: Don't worry. *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. *Thomas: I can help you get there. *Narrator: So Thomas pushed and Molly pulled. (Thomas and Molly work together) Thomas and Molly worked together. And they arrived at the coaling plant in no time at all. There were lots of engines waiting for them. They all needed the empty freight cars to start their nighttime deliveries. *Thomas: Your empty freight cars were important after all! *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. Molly felt so proud it made her axles tingle. *Henry: We need even more freight cars. *Narrator: Chuffed Henry. *Molly: I'll get them! *Narrator: Molly chuffed cheerfully. *Thomas: And I'll help! *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. Molly filled up with more coal, then Molly and Thomas raced back to the yard. (Thomas and Molly, double-headed, collect some more freight cars) They collected some more empty freight cars...and they puffed quickly away. Gordon had stopped at a junction. His signal had turned to red. (a sad Gordon, hauling his real green and yellow Express and real red Express coach, is waiting) *Molly: Out of the way! *Narrator: Puffed Molly. *Molly: Empty freight cars coming through! *Thomas: You see. *Narrator Laughed Thomas. *Thomas: Sometimes empty freight cars are more important than your express! *Narrator: (as Gordon's angry face goes red as the signal, Thomas and Molly depart with their freight cars) Gordon's face went as red as the signal. And Molly felt more special than special. Transcript (The Sequel) *Amy Rose: I'm sorry that we were laughing at you saying that those cars are empty, Molly. *Molly: Aw... That's alright, Amy Rose. I have a crush on Edward. *Thomas: Hooray! I knew that Edward and Molly were going to be a couple in love and get married because I have made them become married. *Sonic: Thanks, Thomas. *Thomas: You're welcome. *Molly: Edward is now the part of our family. Trivia (The Main Episode: Molly's Special Special, told by Michael Brandon for the US) *Molly's Special Special will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *Shot 1 will film Thomas chuffing along. *Shot 2 will film Thomas arriving in front of Molly. *Shot 3 will film Molly looking sad. *Shot 4 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 5 will film Molly talking and lip syncing sadly. *Shot 6 will film a hard working Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 7 will film Molly talking and lip syncing sadly. *Shot 8 will film a sad Thomas looking upset. *Shot 9 will film a hard working Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 10 will film some tarps flapping. *Shot 11 will film Thomas smiling with an idea. *Shot 12 will film Molly reversing four empty cars into a siding. *Shot 13 will film Molly's crew covering the cars with the tarps. *Shot 14 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 15 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing, pleased. *Shot 16 will film Molly talking and lip syncing proudly. *Shot 17 will film Thomas passing Tails sunbathing and meeting up with Emily hauling her two dark green and white coaches. *Shot 18 will film Emily talking and lip syncing, pleased. *Shot 19 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 20 will film Thomas puffing away. *Shot 21 will film Thomas puffing along and passing Lola Bunny and Bugs Bunny chuffing past with three homemade green and yellow Express coaches. *Shot 22 will film Thomas arriving to meet Henry and Knuckles, who are pleased. *Shot 23 will film Gordon arriving. *Shot 24 will film Gordon talking and lip syncing. *Shot 25 will film a hard working Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 26 will film a sad Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 27 will film Thomas arriving at a station with seven freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 28 will film Thomas seeing some lanterns. *Shot 29 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 30 will film the stationmaster talking and lip syncing. *Shot 31 will film the cars loaded with lanterns. *Shot 32 will film Thomas speeding away to find Molly with his seven freight cars and caboose. *Shot 33 will film Molly's cars decorated with lights. *Shot 34 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 35 will film Molly puffing along and taking her freight cars with her and with Thomas helping. *Shot 36 will film Molly puffing along and taking her freight cars with her and with Thomas helping while going through a tunnel. *Shot 37 will film Molly arriving at Abbey station and taking her freight cars and with Thomas helping. *Shot 38 will film a surprised Percy gasping. *Shot 39 will film Emily talking and lip syncing. *Shot 40 will film Molly looking pleased. *Shot 41 will film one of the tarps coming loose. *Shot 42 will film one of the tarps being blown off. *Shot 43 will film a surprised Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 44 will film the tarp landing on a surprised Percy. *Shot 45 will film nothing inside the cars. *Shot 46 will film an angry Gordon talking and lip syncing. *Shot 47 will film a tired Percy removing the tarp. *Shot 48 will film a tired Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 49 will film a sad Molly dripping tears. *Shot 50 will film Molly puffing away with her freight cars. *Shot 51 will film a sad Thomas dripping tears. *Shot 52 will film Sir Topham Hatt telephoning. *Shot 53 will film the stationmaster going to a sad Thomas. *Shot 54 will film the stationmaster talking and lip syncing. *Shot 55 will film a sad Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 56 will film Thomas puffing away. *Shot 57 will film a sad Thomas meeting up with Molly and her freight cars. *Shot 58 will film a sad Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 59 will film Molly looking sad and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 60 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing gleefully. *Shot 61 will film Molly and Thomas taking the cars to the yard. *Shot 62 will film Molly and Thomas arriving at the coaling plant with the cars. *Shot 63 will film Molly and Thomas stopping while hauling the cars. *Shot 64 will film the engines waiting. *Shot 65 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 66 will film Molly smiling cheerfully. *Shot 67 will film Henry talking and lip syncing. *Shot 68 will film Molly talking and lip syncing. *Shot 69 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing, pleased. *Shot 70 will film Molly getting her tender filled with coal. *Shot 71 will film Thomas and Molly puff away. *Shot 72 will film Thomas and Molly collecting more freight cars. *Shot 73 will film Thomas and Molly puffing away and hauling more freight cars with them. *Shot 74 will film Thomas arriving at a junction and meeting an angry Gordon hauling his real green and yellow Express coach and red and yellow Express coach. *Shot 75 will film Molly talking and lip syncing. *Shot 76 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 77 will film an angry Gordon standing firm with his real green and yellow Express coach and red and yellow Express coach. *Shot 78 will film Thomas and Molly puffing away and taking their freight cars with them. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions